Untitled!
by TiskyFirewhiskey
Summary: Yeah, this is just a random pwp fic I found from years ago that I just didn't bother uploading. Apparently it's about Harry and Draco getting ready to go to a Halloween Party and Draco needed some reassurance that his costume looked good enough to leave the house. fake-me-out-emo!Draco, top!Harry. Sorry that this has no real name and if I offended anyone with the emo thing xD


**A/N:** Heya! So, I found this fic on my old flash drive and it turns out it was complete. Not sure why I didn't post it before, maybe I was embarrassed, but I give zero craps about that now lol. The problem now is that I don't know what to name it :( any suggestions?

xXx

Draco stepped out of the bathroom at long last, smoothing his shirt and giving a final flick to his platinum hair before clearing his throat.

"Well?" he prompted, his one visible heavily-lined eye wide with mild insecurity. "How do I look?"

Harry could only stare, the other man's skintight clothes and studded wrist bands revealing just how slight his body was while accenting it with splashes of color on his black attire, his nails painted dark and his hair sweeping across his face. Draco was long and slim, all the way from his beautifully pale face to the "X" patterned laces of his hi-tops.

"_Wow_..." Harry blurted out after a long speechless moment where he was only able to stand and blink stupidly. "Wow," he repeated needlessly, still at a lost for words. "You. You look-"

"Ugh!" Draco spat at his partner's inability to speak. He figured his boyfriend couldn't even find the words to express how silly he looked. "Merlin, I must look_ hideous_. I should've been a vampire or something. I knew it."

The blond shook his head at his lack of sense. The odds of pulling off this look were simply not in his favor and he shamed the name Malfoy with such an easily-avoided faux pas. "This was a stupid idea. I'll just be-"

"_Hot_."

Harry's finally finishing his sentence froze Draco in his consideration of a new wardrobe. "What?" he asked uncomprehendingly, genuinely confused by the sultriness with which Harry watched him now.

Harry got up to walk over to the blond, running his fingers over the bits of metal and through his flat-ironed hair with curious fascination. "Who would've thought emo kids could be so _sexy_..." His eyes had an approving glint about them.

Draco let out a relieved sigh and a small smile curled the edges of his lips when Harry tugged the blond toward himself by his skull belt buckle. "You mean you actually like this?" he asked, both hopeful and devastated at once.

The kiss Harry planted on his lips in response would've been able to convince Professor Binns that he was indeed dead.

"...I'll take that as a yes," Draco decided a bit breathlessly once they'd parted.

"Of course I do, how couldn't I?" Harry questioned, actually a tad appalled by the notion. "I mean- _look_ at you!"

Just being so close to the other man and feeling how warm and inviting his body was made the emerald eyed man realize they were standing too far apart. Harry didn't stop himself from taking a few gentle nips at Draco's chin and neck, his breath occasionally rustling feather-light strands of pale hair. So this is why Draco had grown it out.

"Mmm," the Slytherin hummed contently as the tip of a tongue came into contact with his steadily increasing pulse. "Does it make you want do things to me? Like fuck me senseless?" he asked innocently, gasping when Harry ground against his hips, pressing his quickly growing arousal into the other man as proof.

"Gods yes," Harry murmured reassuringly, raising his lips again to Draco's chin as his fingers set to undo the blond's belt buckle. "But you can't honestly think," he began softly between kisses, bringing his mouth farther up to just below Draco's ear. "That there is a time when I don't want to fuck you senseless. You should have more faith in me," he grinned.

The blond gave a satisfied chuckle before pulling Harry's lips to meet his own. "I do have faith in you," he mumbled, giving a small bite. "I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't look like a complete fool at the party. But now that I have your obvious approval..."

Draco brushed Harry's fingers away from his waist and redid the buckle, giving Harry one last kiss and turning for a tantalizing wriggle of his arse before moving away to get his travel robe. "Let's go. We wouldn't want to be late."

Harry was not happy with that at all. Having Draco's arse pressed so close to his cock only made his growing erection that much more urgent.

"You are the most inconvenient prick-tease on the planet, Draco," Harry complained, gaze still lustful but a little hurt now that the other man was all covered up and ready to go. "What am I supposed to do about this?" Harry motioned toward the rather stubbornly rigid part of his anatomy.

Draco huffed a sigh, flicking his bangs again before cocking a hip. "Do you really need instructions, Potter? Finish up and get your robes, we were supposed to have left five minutes ago."

Harry refused to have any of that. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, kissing his neck and making the blond gasp, storm gray eyes squeezing shut in pleasure when Harry rolled his hips against Draco's.

"I think I have a better idea," Harry whispered suggestively, succeeding this time in slipping Draco's belt from its loops. He wasted no time rubbing his hand against the blond's arousal the second he got the jeans button loose, drinking in the delicious sound of the blond's moans as he tried feebly to resist. "Holy _fuck_ Draco," he hissed with delight when he realized Draco wasn't wearing anything beneath.

"But Harry, we'll be_ late_..."

Even though the words came from his own mouth, Draco found himself caring less and less as he arched into that warm touch.

Harry ignored the warning to further massage the Slytherin's arousal. The blond's breathing labored as he squirmed, cheeks flushing a Malfoy pale pink.

"So...?" Harry challenged into his ear before giving it a tiny nibble. He knew Draco couldn't resist anything when he bit his ears.

"_S-so_," Draco repeated the best he could before running his hand over Harry's trapped and desperate arousal, giving a squeeze. "We'll need to make it quick." His eyes fluttered shut at the feel of Harry hot and heavy for him in his hand, his thumb brushing over the wet and reddening tip.

The raven haired man used Draco's neck as leverage to drag him back to his lips. "You'll wish you hadn't said that in a minute," Harry breathed, sounding threatening rather than promising. A devilish smile lit his face as he pressed their foreheads together.

Draco raised a brow that screamed of _oh, is that so?_ "Well, I don't see why I-" He was cut off by Harry's tongue thrusting in his mouth, the warmth forcing his eyes shut as Harry fought Draco's skintight pants down past his hips and thighs. He cried out when Harry bit his lip, red pooling just beneath the mark.

"Get onto the table," Harry mumbled his demand against Draco's mouth, clutching heartily at the blond's newly-exposed milky white arse. He gave it a pinch and the adorable little surprised sound Draco made spurred him on to give him a light smack.

The blond jumped at the hand and pulled Harry closer as he began to walk. Once they blindly knocked into said table, Harry helped Draco hop up onto the edge and rolled his jeans farther down to bundle around his hi-tops.

"Lie back," Harry commanded, kissing the blond once more as he complied.

"You aren't going to take them off?" Draco inquired once he was flat on his back, legs straight up in the air but still bound by his pants.

Harry smiled deviously as he conjured up some lube and applied a stretching charm to Draco's sinfully tempting hole.

"Why would I do that?" he answered, Draco's head falling back in pleasure as Harry massaged in the lubricant to the blond's opening simultaneously with himself. "It's just a waste of time and you wanted this to be quick, remember?" he smirked as he lined himself up with Draco's opening.

Draco bit his lip as he felt the head just barely pressing against him and rolled his hips in attempt to get some inside. "You fucking repressed Slytherin," he commented, shaking his head in disbelief. They seemed to be rubbing off on each other more and more every day.

Harry loved when Draco deemed him Slytherin material and showed his gratitude by relenting to the blond's silent pleas and pushing the tip in slowly.

"You refused me when you said I could love you forever," Harry murmured before moving forward even more, hands holding tight around Draco's burning thighs as he pushed.

"Oh_ fuck_," Draco gasped, his back arching as Harry began to press farther inside. The intensity of the burning fullness forcing its way through sent his fingers scrambling for anchorage over the tabletop. Harry pressed little kisses on his calves as he continued to drive his cock in deeper, pacing himself and not planning to stop until he was completely sheathed.

_Merlin_, it felt so fucking big this way. "No," Draco begged. "Don't take them off. 'S good," he babbled, crying out when Harry brushed against that spot. He grasped desperately at the edges of the table. "God..."

"Oh, I know," Harry promised, keeping Draco's legs over one shoulder as he pulled back, only to push forward even deeper. "So fucking tight..." he hissed with almost disbelieving pleasure.

Draco wanted to feel those lips against his as he was claimed but knew he wasn't anywhere near flexible enough. "I want you to kiss me," Draco said.

Harry was sure that if he weren't preoccupied getting fucked, Draco would've been pouting. He looked the blond over for a second and and realized the other man's lips on his was the only thing that could make this even better.

"Turn for me," Harry demanded, withdrawing from the blond's heavenly warmth and pulling Draco further off the table to have him leaning against it instead. Harry reentered him then, sheathing the other man's body with his own and kissing his neck until Draco turned his head so he could reach his lips.

"Mmm, this is why I love you," Draco hummed happily against Harry's lips.

The other man stifled a small laugh. "I have my moments."

Draco tried to rock himself back onto Harry. "Well come on then, we don't have much time."

The words were barely out of his mouth before Harry slammed his hips forward, the sudden force knocking Draco temporarily breathless.

The Gryffindor didn't pause for him to take in another breath, and instead just kept propelling his hips forward, the blond's metal bracelets clinking together as his hips were repeatedly dragged back onto Harry's cock, the feeling so _good_, so fast and so rough that Draco found himself gasping with pain but wanting more.

Now was when Draco_ really_ began to feel trapped by his jeans. He wanted so badly to spread his legs and properly brace himself by couldn't. He tried his best to meet each of Harry's thrusts, but it was difficult with such an insufficient center of balance.

"Gods yes, fuck me," Draco cried out when Harry gave another smack to his arse, that one harder than the last. It was likely that he'd bruise but Draco just couldn't make himself care.

Draco wheezed for breath when Harry wrapped a hand around his neck for leverage, the other sliding around his hip to wrap around Draco's neglected prick. That first hand soon made its way into platinum hair as Harry absolutely pounded away at the blond and_ fuck_ did Draco love it when Harry pulled his hair. Draco just felt so dominated and it was the most arousing thing when the Gryffindor put away that gentle caring side and just manhandled him, really fucking instead of making love.

Hardly able to breathe as the great waves of pleasure crashed over him, Draco noticed a familiar warm tightening in his gut. "Fuck, I'm close," he groaned. He didn't want to come so quickly and let it all be over, but what else was there to do when Harry was determined to rip the orgasm from him by force?

The blond nearly saw stars when he came, the slight pain of Harry thrusting through it made insignificant by the amount of pleasure consuming him. The brunet made the pain feel delicious. "Fuck Harry..."

Harry held tight to Draco's hips, pumping hard a few more times before reaching his own orgasm, hissing the blond's name and marking the man as his once again.

Draco would've sworn Harry's come was pooling at the bottom of his stomach before it followed Harry's sated cock and dribbled down the inside of his thigh when Harry withdrew from Draco's flushed body.

"Oh, Merlin, what are you doing to me?" Draco gasped, moaning softly when Harry got on his knees, lapping at his own come dripping from Draco's hole and the bit that had already run down his leg. "Not that I'm complaining..." assured, trying to press back onto that tongue.

Harry chuckled, easily dipping into Draco and making the blond's knees buckle. "Well you should be. We actually are late now."

"But do we really have to go anyway?" Draco asked, jumping when Harry gave him a small nip on the tush to quiet any more thoughts of obligation abandonment. "Okay! We'll go."

"I'll tell you what," Harry began thoughtfully as he rose, helping Draco pull up his bottoms as he did. They kissed as he replaced the blond's belt, Draco getting a little taste of Harry. "If we find a linen closet," he suggested, feeling that Draco was already willing for another go. "Or manage to sneak away to the bathroom at the same time, I'll run my tongue over you elsewhere," the brunette promised. "Sounds good?"

Draco laughed against Harry's lips as his belt was snapped shut and tried not to think of the huge mess his hair must be in. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
